


Assfixiation

by PastelWonder



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/pseuds/PastelWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of waking up... is Garcia's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assfixiation

"Mornin'." Morgan shuffled bleary-eyed across the unit's kitchenette, his coffee mug dangling from one hand as he smothered a yawn with the other.

Reid was sitting on the counter, tapping his fingers to the  _ drip drip _ of the coffee maker. "Morning!" The machine gurgled and hissed when he wiggled the coffee pot free prematurely. "Coffee?"

Morgan scrubbed a hand over his face, nodding. Reid happy obliged, sloshing some coffee into Morgan's mug before twisting around and filling his own.

Morgan took a test sip and made a face. "Ugh. Reid, you know you're not supposed to be making no coffee." He watched Reid bounce merrily across the kitchenette for the milk. "What in the hell's got you so happy this morning?"

"Happy?” Reid looked confused as he kicked the refrigerator door closed. “It’s possible that what you’re interpreting as happiness is actually the residual affect of what’s known as-”

“Reid,” Morgan grunted.

“-which is caused by the rising of the body’s resting temperature due to metabolic - what?” 

“Shut up.”

Reid huffed as he reached for the sugar.

Remembering suddenly, he looked at his watch. "Oh, wow, it's seven twenty-nine."

"Shit - she'll be here any minute," Morgan warned as Reid swiped the sugar canister off the counter. Together they hustled to the other side of the kitchenette.

Propping a hip against the counter next to Morgan, Reid stashed the sugar between them and checked his watch. "Seven thirty in t-minus four… three… two-"

Right on cue, the elevator on the other side of the bullpen binged and they heard Prentiss's hearty, "Good morning, PG" from her cubicle.

"Good morning, yourself, babe. Love the shoes," was Garcia's easy reply as she breezed into the kitchenette with her empty travel mug.

Reid gave her an awkward little wave. "Good morning, Garcia."

"Good morning, sweetness," Morgan purred.

"I'll show both you boys a good morning," she tossed back over her shoulder as she filled her mug.

"Simultaneously?" Reid asked doubtfully, squinting as if he was working out the mechanics in his mind.

"Is there any other way?" She replaced the pot with a smart click. "Milk?" she asked sweetly.

Morgan jerked his thumb towards the refrigerator. "Fridge."

"Thank you, stud." She sloshed a generous amount into her mug and screwed the cap back on before asking, "Sugar?"

Reid didn't batted an eye. "No idea." He looked at Morgan. "Sugar?"

"Nope." Morgan waggled his eyebrows, giving her a dazzling smile. "I know where you can get a little brown sugar, mamma."

Garcia snorted, turning around to rummage through the upper cabinets. "You couldn't handle it." 

The hem of her skirt crept up as she stretched on her tiptoes to peer around the Cosco-sized tin of Folger's Morning Blends. "I swear, every morning…" she muttered, kicking up a heel and blindly feeling around the top shelf.

Morgan nudged Reid, who nodded; both of their eyes were glued to her ass. 

Without looking away, Reid reached back and opened a random cabinet door. "Not in here," he sighed, letting the door fall closed with a bang. "Maybe it's with the rice cakes?" he offered helpfully, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yeah," Garcia blew her bangs out of her eyes, a bit breathless, and bent over to go through the bottom cabinets, ass swaying from side to side as she searched.

Biting his lip, Morgan opened a cabinet near his leg. "Let's see," he paused, watching the backs of her thighs jiggle with the effort of her search. "Nada."

"Shoot," she muttered, pawing past ramen noodle packages and opened boxes of off-brand popcorn.

Reid reached cautiously for the sugar with one hand and re-opened the cabinet door behind him with the other. "Oh, look - here it is."

"Ah ha!" She stood quickly, taking it up from his hands. "My white knight," she grinned, wrinkling her nose at him.

"My pleasure," he responded cordially, surreptitiously accepting a high five from Morgan .

She huffed another breath as she mumbled, "I don't know what it is, but I can never find that stupid sugar…."

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
